grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Fed
A village idiot at best Ted Fed lacks any intelligence whatsoever which often frustrates everyone he comes to contact with. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Ted Fed is known ever since a young child for his great lack of intelligence. He was so lacking with brain his parents had to change his last name to match his first name just so he remember who he was called. Growing up in Grasmere Valley his reputation of being one of the most idiotic person in the world proceeded him. However Ted Fed has a well meaning nature even if he is not able to express it always in the correct manner. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Just when Yasmin and Johan are about to get married, Farmer Roger's goats who along with his other animals are at the ceremony steal the wedding rings and go running off. It is up to Farmer Roger to go after them.Ted Fed and Mrs Parry join in on the ride to go charging around on one of his horses to find the goat and retrieve the rings to give it back to Johann and Yasmin managing to save the day. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime Ted goes on the round the world cruise with the town after they get the money from Aggy Nickels's will which she left for the town to use in the event of her death. During the cruise Ted Fed was among those so troublesome in what he wanted to eat he was directed to his cabin by Detective Stall, so everyone else can have peace and quiet. Volume 4 Ted is giving a job by Calvin Blue to send a love letter to Serena Mason during her watching with her boyfriend Chase Gardiner the last Knatman film in the trilogy at the cinema. Calvin gives Ted a description. Despite this due to his lack of intelligence, he ends up giving the note to Ms Izodel who looks nothing like Serena. This causes for Ms Izodel to try and kiss Calvin only for Calvin to get out of the situation to say Ted Fed was the one who wrote it, leaving him to leave as she kisses Ted Fed! Ted is among those on the jury for the fictional case that Jack Strawberry has to work in order that he may become a lawyer. The case is whether Marge stole cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 5 Ted Fed is chosen with Ed Robinson to help research whether Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere really do own their land that they claim as they have managed to take over the town. As they do however the research both are attacked and thrown outside of the town and banished to Elysian Fields. They all manage to get out of Elysian Fields with those who were banished which included Daisy. Ted Fed believes he knows the way but known to be the town idiot Ed Robinson says he has no clue and that he knows how to get back. Virtually everyone follows Ed and manage to get captured and place in a net dangling underneath some crocodiles. However Daisy follows Ted Fed and they manage to get to Grasmere Valley without getting caught and meeting up with Houston brothers. Daisy, Ted Fed and the Houston brothers manage to break into room 3 at the hotel where James Dontos, Anthony Hall, Bessy Hall and Albert Fords are and manages to break them free. They all rush to Midwoodcote to stop Mr and Mrs Grasmere and save those who are about to be fed to the crocodiles. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Ted is among trying to get out of Grasmere Valley before Christmas day, wanting to get away for Christmas and not celebrate it. The road is then closed off by Del, Adam Robinson and Detective Stall due to snow incoming. Everyone in the car, including Ted is livid by this and with Clive Mitchell leading everyone stuck in their cars, get out of the car and begins to run trying to get to the airport.Clive ends up stopping after he realised such an act was futile. This caused a massive pile up on the road of everyone falling on top of each other as a result. Snow then began to fall and with Marge on the top of the pile up it looked like they would never be free. With the help of Bob, Jim and a leaf-blower they all end up being freed. The town end up spending Christmas in Grasmere Valley at the Hotel due to the snow and Moss decides to organise a snowball fight. Ted Fed joins in but before hand Moss has to explain numerous times before ge understands the rules. Ted Fed ends up being taken out during the game by Ted Fed. Volume 10 When Abigail, Ted Fed's love interest is chatted up by Adam Genesis, Larry Lothario remembering his former days when he would do the same to the ladies, ends up brawling with Adam as he views such behaviour with a lady so innocent as Abigail was inappropriate. She had been dancing with Ted Fed previously which may be rumours as to them maybe getting their relationship. Unfortunately soon Adam and Abigail along with Joan Hickey, Marge and Chez Young are murdered and Larry Lothario and Ted Fed are accused of being the Mafias who took them down. When the town vote it is them two who receive the most votes out of the suspects. Both Larry and Ted are put to death for this act even though the two are innocent. However it is soon revealed that they are only playing a game called Mafia and that everyone is still alive. Volume 17 He is at the cinema to watch Planet Battles when the cinema screen is broken. He however doesn't seem to realise this as he is seen showing his approval of the story even though there was no movie being shown. When Hank Boer needs actors for his improv version of Planet Battles after they can't get to view the film, Ted Fed is among those starring in the performance. He also said that Mariath Le Briosse, a recluse in the town is a big fat black lady something which turned out to be anything but true. He is recruited to hold the video camera when Ashley Farreau with Isaac Ipswitch tries his Rugby Tackle challenge in the spirit of the Ice Bucket Challenge to try and raise money for the town. When they first try it with Ashley tackling Elmo Von Pickle, Ted Fed didn't record the footage as he didn't know how to. After being berated by Ashley they eventually manage to get footage. It becomes a craze world wide but no one is donating money causing for Ashley to spend a week in prison for assaulting many people. Volume 19 Ted Fed and Abigail tie the knot much to many's shock that such a sweet girl as Abigail would be with someone as stupid as Ted Fed. When Patricia Yates believe she has overheard information that makes Gracie Clarendon a loose woman she goes to find anyone to spread the gossip to with Ted Fed being the first person. Originally thinking she meant she was in Loose Women, she soon goes after Tommy Baylor to break the news as she found him too stupid and boring. Volume 23 Ted is mentioned being the neighbour of Bob Grempy. Volume 31 Ted Fed is seen at the Grasmere Valley High School Mega School reunion set by Mrs Holland at the golf course in Rose Park Heights. Abigail his wife accompanies him for some support. Ted Fed gets worked up when a former bully of his at school Jotham is there at the reunion and he needs to be calmed down by Abigail. He wants to get back at him which Abigail advice not to. It turns out however Jotham's life which had once been looking at a Hollywood career was now beyond ruins. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman He is seen being excited that a video saying Tim Sherman to the ice bucket challenge as he is at Tim's house and thinks the computer is directly communicating to Tim, not understanding the idea of video. Also he believes the ice bucket challenge's money that it is raised is going to help JLS and those with ALS. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Ted Fed mentions his best part to live in Grasmere Valley is Philistina where it is so quiet and peaceful according to him. It is roughest part of the town and as he says this Ms Parmesan's Gucci bag is stolen to which Ruthie on the Roof is excited their is a Gucci bag up for grabs. It seems top demonstrate that Ted Fed is indeed the village idiot. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town He is among those in the town hall meeting where they try to find who the dog Buddy belongs to. Ted believes it is a game and gets excited to which Nanny Prescot tells him to sit down and mentions to Peter Rupert that he is dumber than Del and Jack Etheridge.